


Red Cotton Candy

by blacklipstick



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Cuddles, Drug Use, Drugs, Fluffy, M/M, Metalocalypse - Freeform, Pre-Dethklok, Snakes N' Barrels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklipstick/pseuds/blacklipstick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is just really gay for his singer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Cotton Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! I'm back with my ship and some kind of (a tiny little bit) fluffy fic for in between. Sorry for any mistakes... this is kinda shitty sorry haha but my ship needs more fanfic.  
> enjoy :)

Their relationship had always been somewhat weird, really platonic mostly. Sometimes they would flirt with each other non-stop, other times they'd talk about music for hours. It's not particularly love, they are not lovers. It wouldn't have been okay either way, they're in a band and the management is scared of loosing fans. Not that they ever cared about what the management said though. It was unclear what they actually had but nobody could doubt that they were really close to each other.

Neither of them would ever admit that they were quite pleased that the hotel fucked up their reservations. Two guys who _totally_ didn't like _like_ each other in one room. But they totally were mature adults so there was nothing to worry right? Okay they weren't exactly responsible adults but at least they didn't set doors on fire for fun and never quit sets too early. Of course Candynose and Snizzy wanted seperate rooms and that was only good for Pickles and Tony. Candy and Snizzy didn't hate each other but if you put them in one room there was drama ahead. Pickles and Tony had already slept in one room, one bed together before. They played cool when in reality both them were freaking out on the inside. The last time they shared a bed was when the band wasn't even popular yet and Pickles was too wasted to even think about it, it had been cold and Pickles didn't like the cold at all.

"Okay we're taking the room." said Pickles.

"You sure?" the manager was highly surprised that any of them wanted one room together.

"We are sure." Tony agreed with the leadsinger.

They had a show at the Strip that night and all of them were already really excited, the Strip was everything they wanted: Strippers, Drugs, Music and Alcohol. Tony remembered very clearly that they wouldn't be anywhere now without the help of the Strippers. They'd let them stay or shower at their place for one night and they'd give them and other bands food sometimes too if they didn't have money at the moment. Starting off as a band was hard and neither oft them had had any money back then and the help of the girls at the bars was very important. Most of them did it because being _friends_ with bandmembers was cool. Some people lost everything at the Strip, some really made it. Luckliy they had made it big pretty fast but of course with a lot of effort. Countless nights of practicing, song writing and oragising shows had brought them to the top.

The show was at the Whisky, they hadn't played there in ages and of course, he was excited. Music was what he lived for, it was all he had at some points in his life, besides being in a band was freaking awesome. Actually they were all just crappy, overpaid musicians though but he loved every second of it so far. Sure, they had their moments sometimes but all in all the band was okay with each others existence and nobody spent like most of the time hating the other bandmembers. Pickles was probably the nicest frontman the Strip had ever seen, he was young, yeah, but Tony and many others knew he was amazing at what he did. Furthermore his singing voice wasn't annoyingly high _like some other people's_. Tony liked glam rock, sleaze metal and hard rock but to him some singers sounded just weird, like they'd inhaled too much helium and the voice became permanent. He was really proud of the band and of what they'd achieved.

Tony liked to set up on his own but now the stage was usually ready when they arrived. At least he could blame someone else if his bass was out of tune. Usually it wasn't but everything could happen right? Pickles was at the bar like usual before the show began. He'd always drink something before a show, Tony assumed it was because he was nervous. Everyone was caught up in their pre-show rituals and Tony found himself to stare at his singer. Pickles wore _awfully tight pants_ that night and it messed up the bassist's mind more than he'd like to admit. The singer's hair was teased to a point where it looked like red cotton candy, Tony really didn't see how all the others could spend so much time on how they looked. He hardly ever wore make-up besides eyeliner while Pickles sometimes looked like he'd bathed in glitter. The singer loved spending a lot of time on crazy looking clothing, make-up and hair.

Seeing Candynose coming over, he already knew the man was coked out of his mind. He sighed, Tony never got fucked up before playing a show, he didn't want to disappoint the fans. Candy was a good drummer though, so he usually did a decent job. Tony wanted more than decent and their singer sure did so too but it was enough for the fans, it was enough for them to stay a well-known band and furthermore, all the women loved Candy.

"Ready?" asked the drummer, smiling brightly and Tony nodded.

On stage he always had the time of his life, it wasn't any different this time but he'd caught himself staring at Pickles way too often. The singer was so full of energy, running around and screaming into the microphone as if his life depended on it. Tony loved how Pickles lived the music, he understood the fans who lived all of this aswell. Somewhere halfway through the show, the singer threw his sweaty shirt into the crowd. His dancing moves became dirtier and dirtier and only the tought of sharing a bed with this red haired tornado of Sex, Drugs & Rock n' Roll made Tony's head spin. _No this couldn't be._

The whole show was great, the fans were amazing and they played at least seven bonus songs. Thanking the crowd, they left the stage. Pickles lay down on the floor as soon as he was off the stage, catching his breath.

"Hey you okay?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. We did awesome!" smiled the singer and Snizzy for once agreed with them.

-

They'd decided it was a fantastic idea to go out and have a good time for the rest of the night. It was not. At first it was all fun like always but then all the memories from that night were buried under a giant mountain of cocaine and a little liqouor on top. Tony doesn't know how they got here, he doesn't know when they arrived or what they were doing there. The band was at this strange strip club where he used to hang out a lot but now he just wanted to be back at the hotel room.

Tony found himself to be rather upset every time Pickles let one of the strippers dance for him or stared at them. It confused him why this bothered him so much this night, it was something completely normal for them. Today just wasn't his day and it pissed him off to a certain level. He wasn't _jealous_ , he just didn't like those bitches. Earlier that night he'd praised the strippers, now he wanted them gone. He wanted everyone gone so he coupd have Pickles all for himself. _This is so gay, holy shit_. And then, to make it even worse, Pickles started smiling at Tony occasionally. Was he flirting. Fuck.

He went back to ignoring - or at least trying to ignore - Pickles and his doings with the help of many _many_ shots and _a little bit more_ of the coke, Candy had brought. He didn't want to be a mood killer, not at all and played along with it, pretending to have as much fun as his bandmates.

Tony's memories were blur from there.

One and a half hour later they had basically spent most of the money they'd brought and a furious manager came looking for them, draging 4 wasted bandmembers out of a strip club and getting them back to the hotel. The manager hated playing babysitter but he needed his band in a decent shape in the morning.

-

_Pickles was pressed against the wall, Tony sloppily kissing him._

_"I fucking wanted this all along." Tony grinned, his hazy mind not thinking about the cosequences of his actions. As soon as they'd entered the room, he'd kissed the singer. Surprisingly the singer kissed back._

_"Me too."_

_His thigh wandered between Pickles legs as their make out session continued._

-

Sometime in the middle of the night, Tony woke up. He rubbed his eyes and looked around, there was a dim light coming from the bathroom, they must've forgotten to turn it off. The bassist didn't remember much from what had happened, a sign that it must have been either awesome or really shitty.

He turned around to look at the sleeping singer next to him and then he noticed, his heart beating faster, he was naked. Tony never slept naked. _Did we fuck? Oh god._ This would be the worst thing, it would fuck everything up and certainly it would happen again. Fuck. He needed to find that out as soon as he could or maybe he could blame it on the alcohol, the drugs and pretend it never happened. Usually they just messed around, a little bit of flirting here and there, ocassional drugged cuddling and maybe a drunk kiss or two but they had never gone further than that before. He liked the thought of sex with Pickles and it confused him even more.

The red haired singer next to him, still had smudged make up on and his hair was still teased, still looked like red cotton candy. He couldn't resist and reached out to touch it but it was sticky and gross from the hairspray.

Pickles groaned and slowly opened his eyes, giving Tony a heart attack. "Dude. Why the heck are you touchin' my hair? It's like in the middle of the night." said Pickles, annoyance in his voice.

"You know", he smiled, "looked like cotton candy, wanted to touch it. Actually sticky and gross."

Pickles lazily laughed, "Of course it is! There's like a bottle of hairspray in it."

"Uh. Yeah."

"Hey Tone, you know I really enjoy our nightly conversations and all but like. I'm tired as fuck and still a little high. I'd be quite fond of you know, sleep?"

"Yeah man, let's go back to sleep." Truth be told, Tony didn't know if he could sleep right now, his slightly dazed mind wouldn't stop thinking about _certain things_. Such as the fact that Pickles was probably _naked_ too.

Tony tried falling asleep but after around five minutes Pickles moved closer. He cuddled against Tony while the older man almost died on the inside again. Oh god.

" 'M cold." the singer mumbled half asleep and Tony smiled.

Maybe it wasn't even that bad if they ended up having sex. He still didn't know if they did but knowing both of them and their relationship, it was likely. It made him feel fuzzy, almost happy. Knowing that Pickles could be his made him feel almost as good as heroin did, that something - _someone_ \- could achieve that was a new thing to him. Maybe they had a chance but maybe it was just his drunken mind thinking stupid shit. _Or his drunken mind was thinking good shit?_ It could work out for both of them if they talked about it. _It could work._

But it didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my nightly nonsense writing.


End file.
